1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to the field of identifying significant attributes of items, and more specifically to systems, methods, and devices for identifying and presenting identifications of significant attributes of unique items.
2. Description
In considering the pricing of new products, the price often comprises a dollar amount for the base product and one or more dollar amounts for any additional features or attributes of the product. For example, new cars are marketed with a window sticker detailing the dollar amount for the base vehicle and for each of the options added to the vehicle. For new cars of the same make and model (for example, Ford F-150 truck), the additive dollar values for additional features and attributes are typically the same for each vehicle. When considering new vehicles of different models or different make and model, the additive dollar amounts are often still similar to one another. For example, the price of a DVD player is relatively uniform across new pickup trucks from different manufacturers. These additive dollar amounts for new vehicles often reflect the manufacturer's cost, such as material, labor, and other manufacturing costs, plus some profit. Similarly, for new homes, the construction costs, such as materials and labor plus the cost of additional amenities, for example, appliances, etc., plus some profit often determines the price for the home.
When items such as used cars and existing homes are considered for resale, each item is unique and will be priced in the context of the current marketplace. Although the total price placed on such an item can often still be attributed to the various features or attributes of the item, the valuation placed on each individual feature or attribute will likely be different. Accordingly, it can be advantageous to have systems, methods, and devices for identifying and presenting significant attributes of unique items, customizable items, and/or items having varying conditions, such as used vehicles and homes.